The present invention relates to a suspended device for lighting objects such as, for example, paintings, tapestries, sculptures, . . . , and more particularly a device of the type comprising hanging means adapted to be hung on a horizontal rail, said means being equipped with electrical contact pieces designed to be guided into contact with electrical conductors running along the rail, thus ensuring the mechanical link between the rail and an object fixed on the fastening member and the electric connection between the rail and the lighting means associated to the object.